Maldita Lluvia
by kandra
Summary: Spoiler OdF solo por Luna Lovegood femslashyuri Respuesta al reto Lubricus. Primer yuri, sean buenos. Mas que nada un estudio de personajes... GinnyLuna.


**Titulo:** Maldita Lluvia  
**Autora:** kandra  
**Rating:** PG  
**Género:** Ridiculez? ^^;;; Bueno, humor... o al menos *mi* humor.  
**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de Rowling. Una pequeña referencia a Dragonlance, que pertenece a Wizards, creo.  
**Notas:** Respuesta al reto Lubricus "infrarrojo". ¡¡SPOILERS DE OdF!! (sólo un nuevo personaje) Mi primer femslash/yuri ^^;; Be nice, please. Como dije, ¡es sólo un experimento! Ah, y advierto de personajes OCC (fuera de personalidad), es la primera vez que los toco y me ha costado... ¡Como no tienen idea! Este par de locas se me iban de las manos a cada rato... por lo que el fic no tiene mucho sentido... ^^;; (Y Nukus, una maldita palabra sobre cierta pelirroja, y te juro que te arrancaré los intestinos!! ) Por cierto... Comentario final sobre el fic: Par de locas raras. Punto. 

~*~

Maldita lluvia.

Se encontraba fría, empapada, tiritando y encima, avergonzada.

¡Lo que daría por haber recordado esos hechizos de impermeabilidad que tanto utilizaba Harry!

O uno de esos que usaba su madre para la ropa...

-Ginny, querida -una sonrisa cálida la recibió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Me olvidé mis llaves... -dijo abochornada, frotándose el agua del rostro y arrimando los cabellos mojados que osaban interferir con su vista.

Se imaginaba lo ridícula que debía verse; pálida y encogida, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un gran charco de agua a sus pies. Sin olvidar la varita en su mano derecha, claro indicador que había intentado (decenas de veces) recitar un conjuro que aliviara su desgracia. No, la ropa empapada de color morado con bolitas naranja-neón no era señal de nada.

-Bueno, qué haces ahí parada sobre la charca... ¡te vas a mojar! Pasa, pasa de una vez... -indicó su compañera, arrastrándola bajo el umbral.

Ignorando el absurdo comentario de Luna, Ginny penetró la estancia, asegurándose de esquivar las alfombras, los muebles, y prácticamente el suelo. Estaba chorreando agua por todo el apartamento.

Lo tendrían que limpiar luego.

-Había escuchado que existían ninfas acuáticas que atacaban desde los...

-Luna, está lloviendo afuera -interrumpió la pelirroja, abriendo camino hacia el baño de su habitación.

La Ravenclaw frunció el ceño sólo un momento, para luego dirigir la mirada a la ventana más cercana. Gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban la superficie con una fuerza asombrosa.

-No me había dado cuenta -murmuró sinceramente, siguiendo a Ginny hasta su baño.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la ropa? -Luna parpadeó.- Oh, vaya. Me tienes que prestar ese sweater, se ve encantador.

La Gryffindor arrojó la dichosa prenda al suelo.

-Te lo regalo -gruñó malhumorada.

Luna lo recogió con reverencia, examinándolo críticamente.

-¿Crees que haga juego con mi collar de cabezas encogidas? ¿O quizás con el sombrero momificado de sandía? Hmm...

Ginny se detuvo a mitad de su trabajo, una confusa expresión de sorpresa y sufrimiento. 

Era cierto que había vivido con Luna un par de meses desde que decidieron mudarse juntas, pero jamás, JAMÁS, se acostumbraría a sus extravagancias.

-Bromeo, Virginia -la rubia negó la cabeza, permitiendo a la estrambótica pieza de textilería deslizarse de sus dedos y caer con un "plaf" al suelo.- Te tomas la vida demasiado en serio, querida. 

Sonrieron, Ginny soltando un suspiro de alivio que Luna ignoró.

-Ese sweater no hace combinación con mi tez, aunque si le agregara unas líneas rojas con estrellas verdes... -un brillo entusiasmado se prendió en sus ojos grises.

-¿Última moda de "The Quibbler"? -rió Ginny, deshaciéndose de los últimos vestigios de ropa mojada y preparándose para una ducha.

-No, esa serían las plumas rosadas... -asintió ella, cerrando la puerta del baño en silencio y cortando la distancia que la separaba con la Gryffindor.

Delicadas manos trazaron una curvilínea en la desnuda espalda de Ginny, enviando escalofríos por toda su espina. La corriente de electricidad la obligó a arquearse al contacto, apoyando su peso en el hombro de la rubia.

-Ahí es donde estarían las pálidas alas -susurró Luna delicadamente, continuando sus expertas líneas hacia el vientre de la otra mujer.

Ginny alzó la vista hacia arriba. Ojos asombrados y llenos de misterio la absorbieron por completo. Se sentía atrapada por los plateados iris, seducida por la profundidad de los ocultos secretos. Era como si su pareja pudiera ver hasta el fondo de su alma. 

Como si estuviera completamente desnuda.

Bueno, lo estaba...

-Y aquí... -la Ravenclaw le dio un beso en la frente, puro pero insustancial- es donde estaría la aureola.

El fino silencio era una capa más de lo irreal del momento. Unos segundos de fantásticos, mágicos, etéreos, bellos... e inalcanzables pensamientos.

Finalmente encontró su voz.

-Tengo frío.

La otra mujer pareció recuperarse de la temporal burbuja, convirtiendo su expresión distante en su usual tinte soñador y espontáneo.

-Claro que tienes frío, Ginny. Estás desnuda -dijo ella como si fuera la razón más obvia del mundo.

-Creo que necesito esa ducha caliente.

-Sí, los besos de lluvia son venenosos. 

Silencio incómodo.

-Sería mucho pedir...

-¿Estaría bien...?

Pausa.

Miradas conectadas.

-No, claro que no.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ginny recompuso su postura erguida, el momento se había perdido.

-Bueno, entonces iré a preparar un té -sonrió Luna, retirándose hacia la puerta del baño.

-Está bien, saldré en unos minutos -Ginny regresó la mirada hacia la ducha.

El agua caliente fue un alivio para su entumecido cuerpo, que aunque deleitado por las caricias de Luna, anhelaba más. Era una exótica mixtura de deseo, ansiedad, tristeza y frío. Una de esas combinaciones raras que sólo se lograban con Luna Lovegood en la mezcla.

Era una lástima que el preciado momento nunca fuera el perfecto. Ginny no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Ravenclaw en esos confortables segundos, y la verdad, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Terminó de ducharse y se secó rápidamente. 

Envuelta en una cómoda toalla, Ginny salió del baño. Luna había regulado la temperatura del apartamento, y ella ya no sentía frío.

-Me tomé la libertad de prender un poco de ese incienso de nuez oriental, dicen que es realmente efectivo en noches de lluvia -la Ravenclaw la miraba entretenida desde el umbral de su habitación.

-¿Efectivo para qué?

-¡Para alejar los espíritus de las temperaturas negativas! ...Y crear un ambiente de perfecta armonía.

Luna invocó una taza caliente de la cocina, tendiéndosela a Ginny.

La pelirroja bebió un sorbo y se lo devolvió a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Miel o caramelo? -inquirió a Luna.

-Toffee -sonriendo pícaramente.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Ginny terminó de cambiarse.

-Supongo que hoy me toca cocinar...

-En realidad no, yo...

La expresión de terror en el rostro de la pelirroja detuvo las palabras de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Luna? -preguntó insegura.- ¿Has... cocinado?

Un titubeo instantáneo.

-Claro que no, más bien pensaba en ordenar algo... caribeño, ¿quizás?

Ginny se relajó, aún se acordaba del último turno de Luna en la cocina. 

La Ravenclaw había declarado que prepararía una receta que le enseñó su padre, un manjar aprendido durante su estancia en Jhyrkmotd, donde sea que eso se encuentre. Consistía (según las palabras de Ginny) en agua de mar, madera y una extraña salsa picante de la que no quiso ni enterarse de los ingredientes. Desde entonces, la Gryffindor se había declarado la encargada de la comida.

Para siempre.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer el pedido? No tenemos red flu, no quisiste instalar una chimenea por temor a las abducciones de... -intentó recordar el término- estarrestres. 

-Extraterrestres, querida. Aunque estás en lo cierto.

Ambas se movieron hacia la cocina del apartamento, Ginny revisando los estantes de víveres mientras Luna continuaba sorbiendo su extraño té. 

-Quizás si fueras menos paranoica con la seguridad, Luna...

La otra chica ocultó la expresión tras su taza, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Atentos ojos grises observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Ginny, mientras la pelirroja improvisaba una cena.

-No es paranoia, es conciencia de seguridad. Nunca sabes cuando un olifante imperial blanco puede decidir posesionar el estante del estudio y atacarnos mientras dormimos.

-Eso no excusa que instales barreras anti-aparición en nuestro apartamento, Luna. Bien pude haberme ahorrado todos esos galones de agua encima... -se detuvo.- ¿Una ensalada te parece bien?

Con un giro de su varita, mandó a las verduras del estante al lavabo. No estaba segura si lavarlas manualmente, o arriesgarse errar el conjuro y mojarse de nuevo (no era tan adepta en la cocina como su madre). 

-Lo estuve pensando hoy, querida Virginia. Y sí, una ensalada es perfecto.

-¿Pensando qué? -inquirió curiosa desde el lavabo donde batallaba con las malditas hortalizas, Luna había utilizado un inusual tono serio.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento para dejar su taza vacía cerca del lavadero y pararse al lado de Ginny.

-Sobre las barreras anti-aparición, siempre me estás reclamando eso, así que hoy fui a ver unos contactos de mi padre. Preguntar por alternativas para la seguridad del hogar, fue lo que hice. 

Ginny levantó una ceja a la mención del editor de "The Quibbler", sin embargo, evitó comentar al respecto, esperando que Luna terminara de hablar. Luego ya podría decirle que NO.

-Estos amables señores me recomendaron un equipo de seguridad integral totalmente digitalizado con sensores infrarrojos de detección térmica, reloj interno, analizador químico del ambiente y un lindo oso de peluche de regalo.

...

-Y el oso es TAN lindo, Ginny. Todo blanquito, suavecito, peludito, apachurrable, gordito... ¿Ginny? ¿Virginia?

...

La Gryffindor se había quedado muda. Ningún pensamiento coherente lograba atravesar su incesante cortina de "¡¿QUÉ?!". Estaba mucho más que histérica. Su cerebro había decidido apagarse con un "Sobrecargado... Demasiado" y sin previo aviso, Ginny había caído en estupor catatónico. 

-Ginny, ¿te sientes bien?

La pelirroja ni siquiera parpadeó.

Luna posó una mano en la frente de su compañera, expresión preocupada en sus ojos grises. Acto seguido le tomó el pulso, hizo un "lumos" a ver si obtenía reacción de sus pupilas, y hasta sopló en la oreja de la Gryffindor.

Ginny seguía inmóvil.

-Espera, aquí. ¡No te muevas! -dijo en estado de pánico- Tengo un remedio antiguo para estas dolencias. ¡Ya vengo!

Y habiendo gritado esto, salió corriendo hacia su habitación; paraíso de antigüedades, chucherías, chatarrería, un animal exótico (y en peligro de extinción), decenas de cosas muertas, otras más momificadas, una criogenizada (lo que sea que signifique el término para ella), uno que otro artefacto maldito eternamente, ah, sí, y no olvidar a su colección inseparable (e internacional) de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Al cabo de unos segundos (porque lo que nadie sabía era que Luna era extremamente organizada, catalogando todas sus pertenencias en estantes debidamente codificados y ordenados alfanuméricamente), regresó con una lagartija muerta. 

Para su alivio (o quizás no), Ginny había seguido sus indicaciones y no se había movido de su sitio. Luna tuvo que resistir acariciar el sedoso cabello fuego de la Gryffindor, y concentrarse en la presente tarea.

Tomando el reptil momificado, leyó rápidamente la etiqueta amarrada al cuello del bicho. Las instrucciones detallaban que debía presionar la iguana (o lo que sea) contra el pecho del paciente, para luego decir la "palabra mágica".

Luna hizo lo indicado.

-Halitosis -murmuró en tono reverente.

No sucedió nada.

-¡Rayos! -exclamó la rubia, pisando con firmeza el suelo en irritación.- ¿Quizás lo leí mal? ¿Quizás está mal escrito? ¿En otro lenguaje? Eh... ¿sisotilah? -intentó con la palabra al revés.- O quizás necesito traer a un enano gully... 

-Estoy bien, Luna... -suspiró Ginny, recuperándose del shock- Por cierto, ouch.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Lo sabía! -se iba a llevar el bicho muerto a sus labios, cuando la pelirroja la detuvo.

-No querrás hacer eso -negó Ginny.- No con tus labios. Y eso NO me curó, más bien fue el pisotón que me diste en el pie. Estoy descalza.

Luna suspiró un "Oh" sin saber qué decir, mientras la pelirroja se frotaba el maltratado pie.

-¿Qué hay del oso de peluche, digo la alarma para el apartamento?

Ginny regresó su atención a la ensalada que debía preparar (no sin antes lavarse las manos).

-Creo que prefiero las barreras anti-aparición... Y Luna, deshazte de esa cosa, ¿quieres? Me quita el apetito -señaló a la asquerosa momia reptiliana en manos de su compañera.

-Sí creo que voy a guardar a Halitosis.

-¿Halitosis?

-Es el nombre que le di, ¿te gusta? Halitosis suena extravagante y mágico... me parece genial -anunció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- Halitosis -dijo una vez más para probar la palabra en su lengua.

Entonces sucedió algo increíble. El bicho muerto tomó vida. 

Y se lanzó hacia (la que iba a ser) la ensalada.

Las dos brujas miraron anonadadas las raudas mordidas del animal, contemplando en una mezcla de fascinación y expectativa (en el caso de Luna), y terror con furia (en el caso de Ginny).

-¡Me rindo! -exclamó la pelirroja.- Tampoco tenía mucha hambre -se cruzó de brazos mientras la lagartija se comía su cena.

Luna la miró avergonzada. Sentía que era su culpa y quería compensar a su amiga.   
¿Quién iba a imaginar que la momia cobraría vida con las "palabras mágicas"? 

-Ginny, ¿quieres té? -sonrió tímidamente a modo de disculpa.

-No, gracias -respondió con un ligero dolor de cabeza.- Creo que me iré a dormir. Entre la maldita lluvia, y todo... esto...

Suspiró, drenada totalmente.

-¿Te cuento un cuento?

Ginny levantó la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

-No, pero me podrías acompañar.

-¿Y dejaremos a Halitosis ahí?

La rubia regresó la mirada al lavadero, donde la lagartija seguía devorando todo lo que podía.

-Es un bicho mágico, te apuesto que para mañana estará muerto nuevamente. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sólo despierte cada mil años para comer.

Luna miró a Ginny.

-¿Crees que sea seguro dejarlo suelto?

-Recomendaría cerrar la puerta de tu habitación, sólo por si acaso... -comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, queriendo dejar atrás la vista del asqueroso bicho muerto-que-regresó-a-la-vida.

-O podríamos dormir juntas. Tú sabes, mejor son dos contra uno, ¿verdad?

~*~

¡Me rindo! Manejar a este par de locas es completamente agotador. Una quiere hacer algo... y Luna se le ocurre salir con una de sus locuras @.@ Es demasiado para mi primer intento de manejo con estos personajes... *sigh* Prometo intentar hacer un yuri serio en otra oportunidad... 


End file.
